The present invention relates to a metal hub for a helicopter rotor.
Helicopter rotors are known to involve a hub, the outer contour of which is substantially defined by a number of bridge structures equal in number to the blades and defining, together with a tubular center body on the hub, a number of apertures, each fitted through with a fork for connecting a respective blade.
Hubs of the aforementioned type are generally made of composite material and generally involve such high cost as to be justifiable only in cases requiring considerably high performance.